


True North [video]

by orphan_account



Series: timeless [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Trailer, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairytale as old as ever: people finding their home in each other and the most powerful magic of all - true love. Because this story is always <i>timeless</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	True North [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Luminate - Let My Love Open The Door (from The Newsroom finale)  
> Airborne Toxic Event - Timeless


End file.
